Prior art dishwashers of various types have been indicated in the prior art as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,460,878; 3,469,586; 3,710,819; 4,296,768; 4,535,795; and 4,542,756.
The instant invention is set forth to distinguish over the prior art by providing for a compact dishwasher structure, wherein the pump and drive motor structure of the invention is oriented within the dishwasher between the floor and bottom wall of the dishwasher arranged for ease of operative association to a conventional sink and faucet structure.